Isabella Petrov
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: When Bucky was training people in the red room a girl caught his eye, only to be separated from her in which he thought was forever. But after a certain mission the memories start to come back, and he becomes more determined then ever. But was he really ready to find her only to be separated again or remember what truly happened in the red room? Beware of hot Russian assiassians ;)


Isabella Petrov

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. This story is gonna feature some hot Russian babes ;) so I hope you enjoy! :)

15 years ago

It was storming outside, but they both knew that was a good thing. If they were going to get out they had to make it discreet. They would need leave alive.

The girl woke him up by taking him out of his cryogenic state. The tube door opened to reveal him as his blue eyes opened slowly, this was all part of the plane. The girl handed him a duffle bag and she tied up her dark brown hair to make sure none was left behind to prove she was here.

As they both headed to the exit of the facility they felt secure, ready to start something new. "Going somewhere?" A voice said. Both of them looked behind to see a Hydra officer, "Put your hands up, now." He had a fix Russian accent.

They were now both surrounded by Hydra soldiers. The girl whispered to the guy, "We can't fight all of them."

He smiled back and said, "but we can try. They both fought together, but in the end they lost. The man was put back into his tube and the girl was taken away, their plan had failed.

Present 

Bucky Barnes Pov

I walked into the Avengers debriefing room, another mission today. It was still awkward at times because the only people that truly trusted me was Steve and Falcon.

"Ok this ones for Bucky and Nat," Tony announced, "They can handle it alone." I sighed, Natasha was one of the least trusting of me. I wish I knew what I did to her in the red room, or a least about a part of what happened with her, and it wasn't like she was gonna tell me.

"This mission should be simple enough," Natasha stated coldly as we were driving in the car.

"You watch my back and I watch yours?" I asked jokingly.

Natasha glared at me, "how about I watch my own back and you watch yours."

We got to the Hydra warehouse which we were suppose to shut down.

"You have top floor, I've got bottom?" I asked Natasha and she nodded.

Once I entered the warehouse I could that they knew we were coming. Things we're being loaded on to a truck urgently. I shot tranquilizers at north the men standing guard at the truck and then at the one who was loading something. A few of the Hydra soldiers noticed something was up held up their guns, "Come out now, we ain't playing no games!" I was gonna have to take out my real gun for this one.

I snot one of them in the leg and then I punched the other one, sending him flying into the third guy. I held up my gun pointing it at the third guy, "Where's your boss?"

"He's not here, sweetheart," a voice behind me said as I suffered a kick into the face. I winced in pain before I recovered and tried to punch her. Which she gracefully dodged.

The girl had dark brown hair and was wearing a black lace mask. "What is this a masquerade party?" I asked jokingly as she still came at me.

I finally managed to get a punch into contact with her body, sending her masks flying off. As soon as I saw her face my mind started to hurt.

"I know you, how do I know you?" I asked almost half expecting her to answer. But all I got in response was another kick to the face before I hit the ground hard.

•••

I woke up on the couch in Avengers tower. I rubbed my head, it hurt badly.

"Here's some ice," I looked up to see Natasha, "I wasn't expecting to have to drag you out of there."

"Did you see that girl?" I asked her.

She arched a eyebrow, "What girl?"

I guess that was a no, "She was wearing a mask and all black. She had brown hair, dark brown hair."

She shook her head, "She was gone when I found you, but the soldiers were still their fortunately."

I paused for a minute thinking if really wanted to ask this, "Can you tell me anything, at all, about the red room?"

"Bucky-" she started.

"I know you don't like to talk about it," I interrupted, "But I just need to know any details."

She sighed, "You trained a bunch of us at the time, sixteen or seventeen girls I believe. You weren't very social, and you kept leaving for missions at the time you were their. A couple years before I graduated you were sent away, they wanted to put you back in cryogenic state, to preserve you."

"Did all of you graduate?" I asked wondering what happened to the others.

Natasha shook her head, "One of us went missing, right after you left. We never found out what happened to her, her name was Isabella, we close, but I wouldn't consider us friends because you can't have friends in the red room. It gave others cold feet, realizing what this life really meant, they wanted to drop out of the program. They got their wish, but just not in the way they wanted probably. In the end seven of us graduated from my group."

"So The girls that tried to leave were killed?" I asked

"Most of them, if they didn't have any interest. The worst part was, we told on people we grew up with, they were traitors, so we had to turn them in right? That was the red room for, it messes with your head."

Authors Note: hope you liked! Honestly I'm so hyped to see doctor strange, I hope it's good! But I think it will be so no worries here! :)


End file.
